Aduri Sarethi
|Base ID = }} Aduri Sarethi is a Dunmer farmer living at the Sarethi Farm with her sister, Avrusa. Background She helps her sister, Avrusa Sarethi, grow crops. She often complains about her boring job. Speaking to Avrusa reveals that Aduri is fond of wandering around the forest for hours at a time, and indeed she can be observed doing so around the vicinity of the farm. She can also be heard in dialogue with her sister, revealing her wish to train as a painter. Avrusa replies that painting will not "put food on the table," while farming will. Conversations Tilled fields Avrusa: "Aduri, how come the fields haven't been tilled like I asked?" Aduri: "Because it's boring. The fields are going to do fine... you don't have to dote over them so much." Avrusa: "Boring? That food is paying for everything. If we lose even a single crop, we could starve or be forced to beg. I won't have it!" Aduri: "All right, I understand. I'll do it tomorrow, okay? Just get off my back." Leaving the farm Aduri: "Have you decided if I can head up to Solitude yet? I hear it's the best place to meet someone who may be willing to teach me to paint." Avrusa: "I'm sorry, Aduri, not this year. Perhaps next year after the harvest, I don't know. There's so much to do." Aduri: "It's not going to be next year, nor the year after that! You just care about this farm more than you care about me!" Avrusa: "Painting won't put food on the table, but our crops will. Be patient Aduri... it will happen someday, I promise." Crimson Nirnroot Aduri: "Where did all these pretty red plants come from?" Avrusa: "Remember Uncle Sinderion? These are the plants he was searching for... the Crimson Nirnroot." Aduri: "They're beautiful. I can see why he wanted to find them." Avrusa: "One day, these beautiful plants will make us famous and we can finally move off of this farm... thanks to Sinderion." Quotes *''"I wish I could head to one of the capital cities... maybe even back to Mournhold. Anywhere but here."'' *''"One day I hope to become a painter, but at this rate it looks like it's never going to happen."'' *''"Can you imagine how wonderful it would be to set what you see on a canvas so you'd have that memory forever."'' *''"My sister keeps telling me that the farm keeps us alive, but I don't really call this living."'' *''"Where did all these pretty red plants come from?"'' *''"It's not going to be next year, nor the year after that! You just care about this farm more than you care about me!"'' Trivia *Due to her fondness to wandering about the farm and the forest, Aduri is much more vulnerable and likely to die should a dragon or other hostile wildlife be nearby. *Avrusa and her sister Aduri are blind, while Karliah has unique eyes. They are the only Dunmer seen in the game that do not possess their race's signature red eyes. (This potentially excludes the Dragonborn.) Bugs * Killing Aduri and reanimating her corpse will cause her to instantly respawn in her house. Appearances * de:Aduri Sarethi fr:Aduri Saréthi it:Aduri Sarethi pl:Aduri Sarethi ru:Адури Сарети Category:Skyrim: The Rift Characters